


Among the diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot, rich au (WhAT dO yOu meAn ThATs NoT ReAL oK KAreN)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satori Tendou was just a regular guy until he met Wakatoshi who gave him a rather odd request. Now suddenly he is sucked into a world of aristocracy, fakes, and other shenanigans. All while realizing he's falling in love with a certain someone...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Its a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ppl I started writing this at like three a.m when I got a random idea that I thought would be cool and I'm a sucker for Ushiten, Kiyoyachi, and Ennotana (they're like the main main ships in this fic even tho the other ships have bigs roles to so don't worry.) istg the begining makes it seem like a mafia AU but its not at all awojfowjgoejgorjgoao also this is my first time making a multiple chapter fic so I'm gonna try to make it short but no promises hehehehe also dont worry I only have shitty grammar in the notes.  
> -it takes place in New York so I refer to all of the characters by their first names but I might have accidently called them by their last names once or twice my mistake  
> -Ushijima doesn't own a farm :,( and this first chapter is Ushiten centric

This couldn’t be real. 

A pair of wide-set eyes looked around the apartment, the penthouse to be more precise.

“Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Tendou.” A man with hair the same shade as an olive numbly looked at him. 

“Why… am I here?” Even Satori who was usually incredibly brash couldn’t help but wonder why an aristocratic person such as Wakatoshi would go out of his way to invite him to his penthouse. 

“I need your help.” 

“Come again?” 

“I. Need. Your. Help.” He said unfazed, making sure to fully pronounce each letter. 

“Why..?” The pair had only met once. It was a month or two ago because Satori works for Wakatoshi’s company. 

“Well,” Wakatoshi paused for a slight moment making Satori believe he was slightly uncomfortable, only someone like Satori who is sensitive to others emotions would be able to tell. “I’m in trouble.” 

His face didn’t line up with what he was saying, but it was still clear to Satori that Wakatoshi needed help. “Well, well,” Satori smirked realizing he was the one with the upper hand, “how exactly will I be helping you?” 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” He didn’t skip a beat as the words fell out. 

“Huh?” A strange expression had plastered over Satori’s face. “You- what?” 

“Do you have a hearing issue?” 

“No…” I heard you, “but why on earth-?” 

“I lied to all of my friends and family telling them I had finally found a fiance to help me run my company.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not.” 

“Your… insane!” Satori couldn’t help but laugh a little, “there’s no way I’d do that!” He began to walk out.  
“Six million.” 

“What-” 

“That's how much I’ll pay you if you pretend to be my fiance for just six months.”

Suddenly Satori found himself back at the table, “that’s a million each month!” 

“A good reputation is priceless.” 

“What about after that?” 

“I’ll say we called it off.” He shrugged, “What do you say?” 

“I’m not stupid!” He grabbed Wakatoshi’s hand and shook it rapidly, “heck I’d really marry you for six mil!” 

“Good to know…” Ushijima mumbled under his breath. 

“What?” 

“You really should get your hearing checked.”


	2. Meeting the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori and Wakatoshi meet up with Wakatoshi's group of unique friends. lol this chapter is crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D I said I'd update soon (: I wrote most of this during my tech ed and Spanish classes >:) hehehehehe Just a Also Thanks you for all the nice comments they made me really happy <3 Also (lol my grammar is really bad in the notes im to lazy) Y'know how I said that I would make this short well I decided that the original ending was lazy so now its gonna be pretty long so just a warning for those of yall that hate long fics. Also Ryunosuke is very hard to remember even tho its shorter that Wakatoshi :/ idek man

The following week their rather… strange deal had begun. Satori had only brought a small suitcase with his clothes and other essentials since the stay would be considerably brief. (He really just brought so little so he could use rich people stuff.)

The two would first be meeting with a small group of Wakatoshi’s friends for brunch. Two of them by the names Hitoka and Kiyoko Shimuzu know that their relationship is nothing but a fraud. 

“HeshereomigoshhelooksnothinglikemethatskindasurprisingimsogladthatidiotWakatoshifoundsomeonethatbastard.*” A light brown haired boy whispered into another’s ear, that someone looking like the lovechild of Barry B. Benson and Sangwoo. (Sorry I had to) 

*Translation: He's here oh my gosh he looks nothing like me that's kind of surprising I’m so glad that idiot Wakatoshi found someone that bastard.

“Hello everyone.” Wakatoshi pulled out a chair for Satori before sitting down, “meet my fiance Satori.” 

“Nice to meet you Satori.” A male with dark hair reached out to Satori, gesturing to shake his hand, after the two shook hands everyone around the table began to introduce themselves, “Chikara.” The boy who had originally shook hands with Satori said. 

“I’m Ryunosuke,” an energetic voice said to the side of Satori,”but most people just call me Tanaka or even Ryu because Ryunosuke is kinda long and annoying to say.” Satori nodded. 

“Tooru.” The boy who had whispered earlier said, “but you can call me Mr. Oikawa.” 

“Yeah yeah more like Mr.Shittykawa.” A boy that was at the edge of the table spoke up. 

“IWA!” Tooru squealed, crossing his arms. 

“Atsumu.” The blonde next to Tooru smirked ignoring the bickering going on between the two. 

“Osamu.” A guy who Satori didn’t even notice was there chimed in, he looked identical to Atsumu if you counted out their hair. Although Osamu seemed much more calm and collected. 

“Kiyoko, and she's Hitoka.” Satori had already met them but he pretended he hadn’t.

“And I’m Asahi.” A guy with brown hair smiled. 

“What took you so long to meet us?” Atsumu pried. 

“Oh uhm,” Satori kicked Ushijima’s ankle unknowing what the excuse was. 

“He wasn’t out yet so he didn’t want anyone to know about his engagement.” Ushijima said after a moment, finally picking up what Satori wanted. 

“Ohhh.” Atsumu nodded. 

“Well there's no need to feel uncomfortable about your sexuality around us,” Atsumu smiled, “everyone here is part of the LGBTQ+ in one way or another.” He chuckled a little thinking about how ironic the fact was. 

“Except for me, and Tanaka.” Chikara said quickly as if he knew Ryu’s sexual orientation better than the man himself. 

“Says who?” Ryu protested. 

“Wait what?” Atsumu and Osamu said in unison. Before anyone could say another word Chikara gave Ryu a dirty look which was followed by a, 

“Just kidding.” 

“Speaking of business endeavors…” Tooru spoke up after a long pause of silence. 

“What” Satori tilted his head. 

“How are things with noodle head?” Tooru turned to Atsumu who yawned. 

“Who?” 

“Ya know what’s his face?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Ya knowww, the germaphobe! The one who works for the medical company?” 

“Oh him? What about him?” 

“I distinctly remember you saying something like ‘Oh Tooruuu whatever will I do?! I’ve fallen deeply in love with sir germie mcnoodle head!’” Satori giggled at the remark. 

“I don’t recall that.” 

“Wait…” Osamu paused, “Kiyoomi?” He raised a brow remembering the constant bickering that took place only a week or two ago. 

“Just shut up!” 

Satori started laughing a little, “You're making it so obvious.” 

Tooru cackled, “Even a complete stranger can tell you’re in love with this idiot!” 

Atsumu glared at him, “Yeah well it’s pretty obvious that you like Hajime.” 

“What?” Tooru and Hajime said in unison. Tooru gave Atsumu a deadly glare before him and Hajime awkwardly laughed it off. “Speaking of love, there's a wedding in seven months~” He looked at the “couple”. 

“Oh yeah,” Atsumu looked over at the two, “What kind of plans do you two have, do you know where your honeymoon is gonna be?” 

“France.” Tendou nodded thinking of a random country. 

“Oh, fun!” Hitoka smiled. Neither her or Kiyoko had asked many questions because they were afraid of accidentally exposing the two. 

“So tell me a little about Satori, Wakatoshi.” Osamu said clearly not actually caring. 

“Satori has bright red hair.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Hajime chimed into the conversation speaking with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. 

“He is very energetic.”  
m  
“He doesn’t seem so…” Tooru looked at him closely. 

Truth be told he didn’t want to accidentally ruin anything by saying something stupid. If it were under different circumstances he would have been a lot more talkative. “That's because I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Satori fake yawned. 

“Ohhh…” Tooru smirked. “Well Well Mr. Ushijima!” 

“Yes?” 

“That’s-” Tooru rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be half the regular pov and half of it is going to be in the first person POV of...................................................................................................................... I may be able to update later today since I have no homework and also next chapter will have more of a plot than the first two where I'm kinda just establishing the character roles (besides kagehina which comes along later) also next chapter is gonna be pretty long fair warning. also feel free to comment about the spacing of this fic I'm kind of experimenting because I feel like double spacing is eaiser to read but feel free to give me your opinion :) (｡◕‿◕｡)


	3. the start of something part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late I was kinda depressed because my family has been going through some shit so yea... 
> 
> NeWaYsS this chapter has a plot and its pretty different from my other ones and I don't like it as much but WhATevER also Im probably gonna update like once a week and this was supposed to be longer but I split it into two parts instead.

~first person pov Wakatoshi~  
emotionless  
[iˈmōSHənləs]  
ADJECTIVE  
not showing any emotion; unemotional.  
I’ve been called emotionless before, that along with blunt, detached, and other synonyms. I guess compared to other people I’m not very emotional at all, but I still feel emotions. Sometimes I feel like my mind is moving at a regular pace but my mouth just can’t keep up. 

When I met Satori my mind had sped up along with my heart. Something about his wide eyes had drawn me in like a hook, almost like they were telling me “ I’m a little wild, just warning you…” but it wasn’t something I didn’t understand. That's what was so strange about Satori to me, he was wild but unlike most wild people I’ve met, I could understand him to some extent. 

When he and I had arrived back from brunch Satori threw himself on the couch in a dramatic manner. “It’s Two Satori.” 

“Mmph shut up peasant.” 

“Satori, you’re here because I’m not a peasant.” I walked over to him, patting his spikey tuft of hair gingerly. It may have been stupid of me to first convince everyone I know that I was engaged for no particular reason other than it would make me look good. Then convince a guy I had only met once to pretend to almost marry me, but it was nice to have someone around the house. 

“When do I get my six million?” He ignored my previous remark, probably because I was right (not me facepalming).

“It has not even been one-day Satori,” I stand up and walk over to the shiny refrigerator grabbing an apple, “but you’re really getting more than six million considering I’ll be paying all your food expenses.” 

“Food?” 

“People need to eat food to survive, Satori.” There are some things that I do not understand about Satori. 

“No I mean can I have some?” 

“I’m not toxic Satori, of course, you can eat.” I gestured towards the refrigerator. 

“Woah!” Satori looked inside, “You have fancy chocolates.” I simply nodded, a bit exhausted myself from all the conversation. That night was the first Satori had stayed in my house for the night, we decided it would be dumb to sleep in the same bed because nobody is watching us while we sleep. When I had finally settled in there was a knock at my door. 

“Hmm…” 

“Hey,” Satori walked up to me, “I-I can’t sleep.” He leaned his head towards me, his wide eyes seemed squinted from exhaustion. 

“Why? Is your bed uncomfortable?” I sat up getting a closer look at my friend. 

“No, it’s not that,” he sighed, “I’m just not used to sleeping in the city.” 

“But you work in the city.” 

“Yeah, but I live in a little house in the outskirts of the city.” 

“Oh, so you’re not used to the noise?” 

“Yeah.” he looked down, face a little flushed. 

“Can I stay here?” 

“In my room?” (bOoM BOoM bOOm I wANt yOU iN mY rOOm.) 

“Yeah…” 

“Sure, would you like to watch some tv?” (you dirty children they just met get your mind out of the gutter…) 

“Sure,” he got up on my bed, “Whaddaya wanna watch?” 

So close, so close, so close, “mhm.” was the only word I managed to get out. 

“I guess I can choose,” he shrugged, “wanna watch some shonen?” 

“Sho-nen?” What’s that, a weird word for porn? 

“You literally have a subscription to Crunchyroll and you don’t know what shonen is?” 

“Oh, I’d forgotten I had that.” 

“Well, it’s never too late to learn.” 

“Okay?” Satori had put on a tv show called “One Piece” which I later learned had over nine hundred episodes but Satori seemed to enjoy it so I was fine. 

We were halfway through the first movie of the series when I felt a weight hit my shoulder. It wasn’t an actual weight instead it was Satori, fast asleep against my shoulder. Something about that just seemed right, having him near me. 

I watched his face glisten in the moonlight, he really did have a nice face. It looked so at peace while he was sleeping. Not long after I blacked out, and when I awoke Satori’s arms were wrapped around my waist. For a moment I had to remind myself this wasn’t real. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to third person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

12:30 A.M  
To: Mr.no-shita   
( ͡°_ʖ ~) Hello 

12:30 A.M  
From Mr.no-shita   
Tanaka, why are you winking? 

12:30 A.M  
To: Mr.no-shita   
( ͡°_ʖ ~) 

12:30 A.M  
From: Mr.no-shita   
Do you actually need smth

12:31 A.M   
To: Mr.no-shita  
Yea, do you wanna meet up ( ͡°_ʖ ~)

12:31 A.M  
From: Mr.no-shita   
Oml- ryu are you asking me if I want to hook up again (╬≖_≖) 

12:32 A.M  
To: Mr.no-shita   
… maybe? 

12:40 A.M  
From: Mr.no-shita  
Open up… 

(this will make more sense later trust me) 

The morning after Wakatoshi and Satori slept together (in an unsexual manner to be clear) Satori found himself lying alone. “Mhm…” He sat up pushing his hair back, slowly realizing there was no longer any product in it. 

He hated the way his hair looked down, he didn’t think it made him look any more or less ugly just boring. He hated boring. 

“Hello Satori.” Wakatoshi walked into the room holding a tray. 

“Is that my breakfast? Hmmmmmmm???” Satori looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes, some of my maids made it.” 

“Woah…” Satori couldn’t help but feel pampered, “Trying really hard for me aren’t you Wakatoshi~” (not me regretting setting this in NYC so Tendou can’t call Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun~ :,)) 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just mean you must really want me to stay, ehhhhh?” He winked whilst elbowing the larger male. 

“Of course I do Satori, you're a very nice person to be around.” Wakatoshi slightly smiled. With that comment some light pink crept its way onto Satori’s face. 

“Oh- th-thank you.” Satori knew what Wakatoshi said was probably just etiquette but he was rarely ever complimented and it felt nice. Wakatoshi just nodded then passed Satori his breakfast. 

After the two got their morningly nourishment Wakatoshi explained how their day would go, first they would be meeting his mother. Then the two would have to go to SP.inc (Sakusa pharmaceutics incorporated I know what a unique and intelligent name.) for they wanted to buy from his company. 

Wakatoshi’s company specialized in making plastic parts for medical devices. Their latest part being a part for a drug capsule (prescription). 

“Wakatoshi, it’s good to finally meet your fiance.” His mother stated when he walked through the door along with Satori.” 

“Hello, Mrs. Ushijima.” Satori bowed. He had been given very specific instructions on how to act in front of Mrs. Ushijima, don’t crack any jokes. Don’t say anything unnecessary etc. 

“So,” She gestured for them to walk inside her house. “Does he have a name or is he just ‘my fiance’?” She moved two fingers making quotation marks. 

“This is Satori Tendou.” Wakatoshi moved his arms presenting Satori. 

“Yeah I’m Satori Tendou.” Tendou laughed while sweating uncontrollably. He was partially nervous because he didn’t want to mess up and partially nervous because Mrs. Ushijima was a very serious looking woman. She had green hair and wore a black and white pantsuit, the kind of women who says “bitch I may be a cis female but my balls are bigger than yours.” without saying it. 

“Hello Satori Tendou.” She looked at him in an expression similar to her sons. Although hers had more of a cruel tint to it than Wakatoshi’s. 

Satori and Wakatoshi where now sitting on a sofa with Mrs. Ushijima sitting across from the two on a la-Z-boy. 

“I just want to give the two of you a little bit of advice considering you’re getting married in seven months…” She crossed her legs, “as I’m sure Wakatoshi has told you already, his father and I got divorced when he was still quite young.” 

Tendou nodded, pretending he already knew this information. 

“So I’m sure,” she glared at her son for a minute before continuing her conversation. “ He didn’t make the same mistake as me and Utsui.” She let out a long breath, “and of course you should think wisely before bringing children into the equation, obviously it would be a lot harder for you two to get children since you’re both males.” At this point she was rambling a bit, “but it's not impossible to accidentally put a child in a bad situation.” 

Wakatoshi merely nodded and Satori did the same considering there really was nothing to add to the conversation. Satori felt a little strange on their way to SP inc. he knew the advice Wakatoshi’s mother gave them wouldn’t really be important to them considering they weren’t really getting married, but she seemed so genuine when she gave the advice. It made him feel a little cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading :) sorry this chapter was so short the next ones will be a lot longer and I'll update soon.


End file.
